With the ever-advancing information technology, the new-generation digital storage media, such as the compact flash memory, the Smart Media and the Memory Stick, have gradually replaced the low-capacity floppy disks, such as 1.44M floppy devices. With the popularization of computers, digital cameras, digital pen recorders and the like, the demand for digital storage devices also grows day by day. Currently, in addition to the dedicated hard disk drives for computers, the manufacturers also produce various storage devices to meet the market, such as external hard disk drives, server database hard disk drives, hard drive arrays and detachable hard disk drives.
The abovementioned hard disk drives all need fixing inside accommodation devices, which can electrically connect with computers and enable the information transmission between the hard disk drives and the computers. The method that a hard disk drive is arranged inside an accommodation device and the method that the accommodation device connects with a computer determine the types and the names of the abovementioned hard disk drives. No matter what type the hard disk drive is, it needs fixing to the accommodation device securely. Thus, a fixing structure for fast and easily assembling/disassembling a hard disk drive is necessary.
In the conventional hard disk drive fixing structure, a hard disk drive is fixed to an accommodation device with screws. However, the user usually has to change the hard disk drive if he often uses a large amount of data. When fixing the hard disk drive to the fixing structure, the user often finds that his screws is insufficient to completely fix the hard dick drive, or he fixes the hard disk drive to the fixing structure with only two screws to avoid the trouble of too many screwing/unscrewing actions in the future assemble/disassemble. Those two abovementioned actions usually cause the swing of the operating hard disk drive, which is likely to disconnect the connection interface. Thus, the hard disk drive is likely to be damaged, or the computer is likely to crash. Besides, frequent screwing/unscrewing actions will finally damage the screw thread, and the hard disk drive is then unable to be fixed to the fixing structure securely.